The Rules of Society
by mischief246
Summary: Princess Gillian Beilschmidt of Germania doesn't like being told what to do. She will NOT be stereotyped as the weak female, and she WILL go on adventures and do as she pleases- no matter what others think of her. This doesn't change when she is kidnapped by pirates. And falling in love doesn't fit in with her plans. Fem!Prussia x Male!Hungary. Maybe others. T because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

It all started when I broke his nose. In all fairness, he deserved it. Great. Now I need to explain why. Flashback time...

I cringed. The dress I had to wear was pink. Extremely pink. And frilly. And it had bows on it. Altogether, it was the complete definition of girly.

I stood there agape, until the maid finally said, "Ve~ It's pretty! Put it on!"

She held it out to me, completely oblivious of my repulsed expression.

While I was still in a state of mild shock, she somehow managed to get it on me. I didn't really absorb that I was wearing it, until it came time to tighten the corset.

"Ouch! Mein Gott woman are you trying to kill me?!", I screeched as she pulled on the strings leading from the corset with all of her might.

"Ve~ What?"

I rolled my eyes at her pathetic obliviousness. I had no idea why my stupid little bruder liked her so much...

"OW!", I screamed as she gave one final yank before tying the strings off.

After putting me through that hellish experience, she proceeded to pull my long hair back into a bun. It seemed she was going out of her way to make sure that every pin pulled in the most painful way possible.

When that was finally all over, she dragged me in front of the mirror.

"Ve~ It's perfect!"

I was about as far from perfect as you could possibly get. My near-white skin clashed awfully with the pink dress, and silver-white hair was too long to look good in a bun.

I stammered out a, "Wha-" before I was dragged off towards the ballroom.

When we reached the doors, an extremely good-looking man stood there, apparently waiting for me. He was tall, with wavy, jaw-length blonde hair, blue eyes, and a little wannabe goatee. He basically looked like the human embodiment of STDs.

He look my hand, somehow managing to look seductive in doing so, and led me through the mahogany doors of the ballroom.

My father was in front of the crowded ballroom, and as soon as we walked in he turned to the congregation and announced, "May I introduce my eldest daughter, Gillian Beilschmidt, and her fiancé, Francis Bonnefoy."

My mind whirled. Did he just say fiancé?!

I didn't have time to be shocked, for at that moment my father said something about a dance, and I was pulled into a waltz position by Francis, who was holding me much closer than necessary.

"So, what do you think of me, ma chère?"

'You irritate me to no end.', I thought. Using my limited knowledge of French, I knew he was saying 'My dear'. I forced a smile and managed not to say anything. An idea was forming in my head...

I had a spider egg sac that I had found a few days ago, and I had been eagerly waiting for someone who was worthy of having it stuck in their pillow to come along.

Since I was mentally basking in visions of his shocked face when he woke up covered in spiders, I didn't notice his hand slowly creeping downward. I snapped out of my daydreams instantly when he reached the danger zone. I was not about to let that French pervert grope me in front of everyone.

My right hand flew around, quickly forming a fist, nailing him squarely in the nose.

'That's what you get!', I yelled mentally as he collapsed, clutching his rather bloody and crooked nose.

I smirked at the shocked expressions of the others there. Deciding to make the most of my moment, I took a bow and swept from the room.

As soon as I made it outside the doors I yelled, "Mein Gott, I'm awesome!"

I glanced around and saw my little bruder and the maid looking at me with confused expressions on their faces.

"What did you do now?", my bruder Ludwig asked.

"Broke the nose of some dummkopf who tried to grope me."

Ludwig flinched and said, "Who this time...?"

"Apparently, my fiancé."

Ludwig looked shocked and half-shouted, "What?!"

He stood up and marched over to me. I was barely as tall as his shoulder, and a lot less strong, but with my red eyes, the scar across my cheek, and perpetual smirk, I was the more intimidating.

The maid stood also, and, putting her hand on my bruder's arm stuttered, "Ve~ It's okay Luddy- Ludwig. Ve~ Your padre will talk to her."

I snorted and my smirk widened as she called him 'Luddy'. I decided to use this to my full advantage.

"Yes, _Luddy, _I'm sure Vati will talk to me about it."

He blushed, and marched from the room, the maid following in his wake.

I strode confidently in the opposit direction, towards my room. When I got there, I yanked at the hellish contraption known as a corset. Getting it off, I kicked it, and the ugly pink dress into a corner. I yanked all the pins from my hair and threw them away, letting my awesome hair tumble down to the small of my back. Flinging open the doors to my wardrobe, I pulled out my favorite outfit (Prussian blue, of course), laced up my boots, slipped a pistol into my jacket, and marched outside.

I got as far away from the ballroom as I could, and walked along the sea cliffs next to our castle. Normally, people weren't allowed out here after nightfall, but I was the princess of Germania, I did whatever the hell I wanted.

A little, fluffy, yellow bird swooped down from the battlements and landed rather clumsily on my shoulder.

"Hey Gillbird."

The bird cheeped in response. He was so cute.

I strode towards a tree that stood next to the winding path down the cliffs that led to the beach. I collapsed against it, watching the freezing grayish waves throw themselves against the unforgiving cliffs. High tide.

Somewhere in the back of my mind I registered that the tide was going out, which would reveal the beach and allow ships to land. But that didn't matter to me as Gillbird settled on my ahoulder to sleep, and my eyes slowly shut.

Too long. I had slept too long. That was all that registered in my head as I was awoken by the scraping sound of sandy boots against rock. Still trying to overcome sleep, I pulled the pistol from my jacket and half-hid behind the tree. The man walked past my hiding spot, and as soon as he passed me I stepped out from behind the tree and pointed the pistol at him.

"Who are you and what do you want?" I demanded.

He whirled around. I mentally wolf-whistled. He was a looker. Tall, well-muscled, with extremely messy blonde hair that stuck straight up, and big blue eyes. Not bad.

I glared at him. It was really too bad we had to meet under such circumstances...

That was when somebody behind me stuck a gag in my mouth, and twisted my arm that was holding the pistol, forcing me to drop it. The gag blocked off the shout of pain I would have given. The first man grabbed my arms and held them in place behind my back, while the second tied off the gag.

"Probably a maid or something.", the first said.

"Nope. This is princess Gillian Beilschmidt, the eldest daughter of King Alaric. The captain will want to keep her for ransom."

"Are you sure?"

"Let me double check. Hold her arms for me."

I felt my wrists being transferred into the first man's hands as the second walked in front of me. He was also taller than me, with long, brown hair, pulled into a low, masculine ponytail. He had green eyes, and a strong jawline. Some part of my brain thought, 'Well, at least my captors are hot.' but I quickly stomped out that thought. These were pirates.

I glared at him as ferociously as I could.

"Red eyes. She's the princess. Let's get her back to the ship before the raid begins."

I was marched down the path to a giant, three-masted ship. While being walked up the gangplank, I saw the name of the ship. _The Black Violet._

These were the pirates of Captain Arthur Kirkland.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'M SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE! The first week of summer I slept, and the second I was on a mission trip. The rest of the time I was hibernating. So there. I'll try to update this story every weekend, but I might not be able to. So the main pairing in this story is Fem!Prussia x Male!Hungary, but there Will be a little USUK, and I'm seriously debating putting in some Spamano. And yes, I know that officially Male!Hungary's name is Gary, but I hate that name so I'm calling him Daniel, which is also commonly used by the fandom. Anyway, here is your chapter:**

Captain Arthur Kirkland. Everyone knew that name. It was always said with dread and apprehension, as if the person saying it expected him to appear if they said his name too loudly.

I forced my expression to remain the same, not wanting to show that I knew who they were taking me to. I was marched up the gangplank, and subjected to the rather crude stares of the crew. Hey, I was beautiful, but that didn't give them an excuse for looking at me like that. Finally we made it across the deck to (what I assumed) was the captain's office. The first man raised a fist and rapped firmly on the door.

From inside there came the sound of shuffling papers, before a voice with a distinct British lilt said, "Enter."

The first man pushed open the door gingerly.

The walls of the cabin were covered in old maps and old coins in shadow boxes. The only differentiation the cabin had was a British flag proudly tacked up on one wall, and the portrait of a very pretty woman with slightly wavy, dirty blonde shoulder-length hair, a heart-shaped face, and mischievous blue eyes with little silver flecks in them.

However it was the person who stood in front of a large mahogony desk in the middle of the room that really caught my attention.

He had extremely large eyebrows, which were rather ridiculous, but other that that he was quite intimidating. Around average height, somewhat messy blonde hair, and bright green eyes. And he was scowling. He looked like one of those people who do nothing but scowl. Plus he was dressed as a pirate. So, all in all, kinda scary.

But hey, I'm awesome, I don't get scared.

"Do you know who I am?", he asked with a thick accent.

I decided to play stupid to irritate him.

Putting on a bit of an airhead voice I said, "No. Who are you?" I gave a little fake gasp. "Are you the captain?"

One of his eyes twitched. "Yes. I am. Does the name Arthur Kirkland mean anything to you?"

"Who?"

"Arthur Kirkland!"

"Who's that?"

"Me you bloody-", he stopped himself. From behind me I heard a badly muffled snort. The captain glared at the perpetrator, my brown-haired captor.

"Héderváry, find an empty room to put her in. I'll deal with her later. Køhler, go get ready for the raid." The two men nodded, and the brown haired one (Héderváry, apparently) led me outside.

We walked along in silence for a few moments, before he said, "You knew who he was didn't you? You just acted oblivious to make him mad, right?"

Smirking, I returned, "Well, he didn't know about my bad reputation, so I decided to have a little fun and pretend like I didn't know his."

He gave me a sidelong glance. "You actually are as bad as you reputation suggests?"

"Worse," my smirk widened, "I was outside when you captured me because I was trying to avoid being scolded for breaking my fiancé's nose in front of about a hundred people."

"Damn."

"In all fairness he was trying to grope me. I'm too awesome to allow myself to be molested without giving the person permission first."

By that time we had reached what appeared to be a storeroom.

Opening the door, Daniel said, "Stay here. Don't kill yourself. I'll have to clean up the mess if you do."

I smirked again. "Not going to handcuff me?" I winked suggestively.

He blushed deeply, muttered a few words of dissent and closed the door. I looked around at my new surroundings. It was completely empty exept for a few crates in the corned. A small, round porthole graced one wall. Turning back to the door, I saw the lock. Simple enough to pick.

I marched over to the crates, found a loose nail, and set to work.

After about a half hour the lock clicked open. The hinges of the door creaked slightly as I stepped out into a large half-lit room under the deck. Hammocks hung from the walls and ceiling. I slowly crept through the room, towards a trapdoor fitted in the deck. My heart jumped as a board creaked under my foot. Finally, I reached the trapdoor.

Slowly, I pushed it partially open and glanced around.

Dammit, I thought. One of the men had remained behind to guard the ship. I slipped back down below the deck and glanced around for a weapon. In a corner there was a pile of cannon balls. I picked up one, and staggered slightly under the weight.

I hope I'm strong enough to thow this, I said mentally. Then I laughed to myself. Of course I'll be strong enough to throw this, I'm awesome.

I hoisted it onto one shoulder and made my way back towards the trapdoor. I pushed it open cautiously.

I had it partially open when a booted foot stomped down on the trapdoor, sending it slamming shut; it gave me a hard whack on the head and sent the lump of metal on my shoulder crashing to the ground, landing far too close to my foot for comfort.

"F***!", I swore loudly.

"Aren't you supposed to be a little proper sissy princess?", came an annoyed and heavily accented voice. The trapdoor was thrown open to reveal (for want of a better term) a ginger. He was fairly tall, with a cigar clamped between his teeth, large eyebrows, and bright green eyes. It was those last attributes that made me almost sure he was a relative of the captain.

"Yes, I am. That doesn't mean I'm going to be though!", I barked back.

He opened his mouth to make another remark when he was interrupted by the appearance of (yet another) pirate. This one had longish hair somewhere between red and blonde with a rather noticeable cowlick, but in all other aspects he looked like the captain.

"Ah, someone making a bit for freedom?"

I let out a long string of swearing in German. The ginger one shot me a nasty glare and would have responded in kind, had the second one not said thoughtfully, ". recognized a few of those words, and if I'm right they meant something extremely offensive towards our mother."

"You're brothers?"

"Yup. Five of the Kirkland siblings are on the ship- Ah, speak of the devil!"

The pirate crew had just returned from the raid. With them they had two of the maids. The Vargas sisters if I was correct. Feliciana was gibbering and begging for her life, while Lovina (her twin) let out a torrent of highly obsene words in Italian.

"Hallo little bro! Finally gotten over your gentlemanly tendencies I see!", the ginger remarked.

The captain glanced over, looking a bit confused. "What-" then it seemed to dawn on him what they were implying. "Alistor you bloody git! How dare you insinuate that I, of all people would do such a-"

"Relax, he was just joking."

"And you, Dylan why aren't you at your post? And why is the prisoner out of her cell?!"

"I picked the lock and almost suceeded in smashing in his (I jestured towards the second pirate) skull when ginger here showed up." I was still a bit peeved that I hadn't made my escape. Yet.

"Pity you didn't suceed. I would have-"

"Greetings Captain!", a young boy about eleven years old sprinted towards the captain and saluted. "I could help! I could go and demand ransom for the prisoners- Or I could go and put them in a cell! I could-"

"You are more scrawny than words, I doubt you could open the cell door, let alone put these two in a cell. Now go back to swabbing!"

The boy looked crushed, and probably would have cried had not Alistor, looking quite mischievous, said, "Ah pickin on younger siblings now, are we?"

Getting the same expression, Dylan followed with, "As you have learned repeadedly, we are quite good at that."

"Stop it now! That's an order!"

"Well, aye Captain.", said Alistor, his voice positively dripping in sarcasm.

"Oh, c'mon let's leave annoying younger brother alone- referring to Aurthur, not you Peter.", came a woman's voice. From one of the cabins a girl stepped out. At least, she was extremely short and flat-chested, making her look like a girl. But I goth the impression she was older. She had long, bright orange hair and green eyes, although (misaculously) she had not inherited her brother's monsterous eyebrows.

Peter beamed.

**And there you have your chapter! I hope you liked it! I actually spent time on it (which is a HUGE deal for me, the worlds biggest procrastinator). The people you just met were:**

**Alistor- Scotland**

**Dylan- Wales (I know he's suposed to be mild mannered, but on the fan site I usted for my research it said he and Scotland were the closest brothers. I couldn't resist thinking of them like the Weasley twins, or partners in crime.)**

**Peter- Sealand! He's so adorable!**

**Carlin (the woman who showed up at the very end)- Ireland**

**Prepare for a bit of USUK! The painting of the woman in Aurthur's cabin was the one and only Amelia F. Jones! Probably not in the next chapter, but in the next few!**

**Just a sidenote, my name's Claire, so when I say "Please allow me to clarify," in the author's note, it's funny. And PenWho, it's Italy. Please find one sentence when Italy doesn't say "ve" or go into hysterics. Even if you do, I'm kind of portraying her as an airhead, and "ve" would be her equivalent of the word "like". From my repeated imitations of the airheads who overuse the word, you should know just how acutely it irritates me. **

**Also, thank Hero-Madness123 for your chapter. When I got the email for another review, I thought that maybe I should update. Especially since I mentally scream at writers who don't update enough. Plus I was feeling inspired today (I actually went on a run and to the gym this morning! :O) **

**Also, anyone who knows me (*cough PenWho) knows that I am extremely American. So if there's anyone from the UK or the like, help with the Kirkland siblings' (sibling's? siblings's? STUPID APOSTROPHE!) slang would be appreciated. **

**Okay I'm finished with my rant. Mischief out!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay author's note! You get to read my life's story (again)! Kidding. Anyway, we met 5 of the Kirkland siblings, as well as Denmark and Male!Hungary. Now we will see what Ludwig has to say about all of this. Also, the reason I'm writing this chapter in third person is that it focuses primarily on Ludwig, and we have very different personalities. I'm worried that if I try to write from his perspective, it'll sound crappy and robotic. We all have read a fanfic at some point like that. Oh, we will also be meeting Spain! Okay here is your chapter:**

Ludwig woke up with an awful headache. Reaching up, he gingerly touched the bandage wrapped around his head, and flinched slightly as a throb of pain shot though his skull. He opened his eyes, blinking a few times to clear the blurriness that impared them. Glancing around, he recognized the room in which he lay as his bedroom (bedroom being a bit of an understatement. As prince, his room was the size of a small house). His brows furrowed as he tried to make sense of how he ended up in his current state.

Slowly, memeories of the previous noght came flooding back. How the pirate crew had snuck around the castle and easily scaled the walls, knocking out or killing any guard who got in the way. He remembered how he had been having a nice conversation with Feliciana (more like sitting and listening to her talk indefinitely) when the sounds of screams reached him. He had jumped up and grabbed a sword mounted on the wall and had just turned around when the door burst open to reveal a man that Ludwig recognised from numerous sketches of the most wanted pirate in the world. Captain Aurthur Kirkland had come to pay a visit.

With a nasty little smirk, Captain Kirkland drew his sword, challenging Ludwig. For a second they sized each other up, before they charged at each other, swords clashing. Ludwig tried to ignore Feliciana's begging the pirates to leave him alone.

Kirkland lunged, Ludwig barely having time to parry. This man was not as strong as Ludwig, but was lightning fast. He would have to be careful.

"Please! Please! Leave him alone!", screamed Feliciana.

At this, Kirkland seemed to perk up. "Ah, does somebody have a soft spot for the prince?"

"Leave her alone!", Ludwig shouted. He realized his mistake as the pirate captain's smirk widened into a grin.

"And it appears her feelings are not unrequited." he had a nasty glint in his eye that Ludwig didn't like at all. Another pirate passed the door and Kirkland yelled at him, "You there! Seize her!"

"No!", shouted Ludwig. Unfortunately, now his focus was on the other pirate, giving Kirkland the opening he needed. The hilt of Kirkland's sword smashed into the side of his head, sending him careening towards the ground. He looked up through a haze of pain at the pirate dragging Feliciana from the room.

"Get her to the ship. We'll send a ransom note as soon as-"

"Get away from mia sorella pirate bastardo!", came a screech, and a heavy-looking saucepan went flying at the pirate's head. He managed to dodge it, but Feliciana's demented twin, Lovina came at him, throwing punch after punch.

"Dammit, just take her too!", Kirkland ordered the pirate.

The last thing Ludwig remembered was them disappearing in a cloud of Feliciana's sobbing and Lovina cursing.

He jumped up from the bed, then had to lean on the bedpost for a few secons o wait for the dizziness to pass. At top speed, he threw on some clothes and ran to try to find his father. Along the way, he remembered that Gillian had gone outside, and had probably been captured too. He quickened his pace.

Reaching the doors to the throne room, Ludwig burst through them, and (rather unfortunately) his father and a group of nobles were in the middle of a meeting. They looked at him queerly for a few seconds, before glancing up at their king.

"Ludwig! You are supposed to be resting."

"What are you planning?"

"A rescue mission. Now go back to sleep!"

"For whom?"

"Your disobiedient sister. Back to sleep!"

"Well I'm coming too!"

At this the king looked even more stern than he usually did. "No you aren't. Not with that injury."

"I could help!"

The king asked rather demandingly, "Why are you so eager to assist us? You are usually one to listen to reason, not to go charging recklessly into the fray. At least, not when you're injured."

Silently, Ludwig scolded himself. He knew exactly why he had been so eager, and also knew that his father wouldn't be too keen on the fact that it was over a servant.

He composed himself, then started "The ship will already have a head start," he chose his words carefully, "so it will take us a week at best to catch up with them. I'll be better by then. Also, I am the best swordsman you have. I can sail and navigate. You need people like me. I am the logical choice you should make."

For a few seconds his father struggled with the idea. "I'm not risking one of my children for the possibility that another might be saved!"

"Now the only thing stopping you is your emotion! I have all the necessary qualifications. I can help!"

"No! And that's final!" They glared at each other. The air was tenser than a bowstring. The various lords and knights that were present glanced between the pair, afraid to break the lengthening silence. Abruptly, Ludwig turned around and marched out.

If his father wouldn't let him go on an official vessel, he'd do everything unnofficially.

**And there's your chapter! Sorry it's short, but you got it pretty quickly. Why am I apologizing? I spent time on this. You're welcome. Well, it was harder than I thought, writing from Ludwig's perspective. As PenWho knows, our personalities are essentially opposites. You got this chapter so soon because I probably won't be updating within the next week (sorry). I have a violin clinic next week so... Yeah. That's porbably the only thing Austria and I have in common; The fact that we relate to our instruments more than we do other human beings. Just kidding. I'm not a human. I'm a time lord. ANYWAY, getting off topic. I'm not sure how, but you will have to find a way to get through the next week without my awesome essence gracing your pathetic little lives. Jk.**


End file.
